


Wine

by minimumobsession



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, it was based off my opinion, just stating that now, kinda ambiguous ending, kinda dub-con depending on your viewpoint, make out, no werewolves though, please dont get mad about how i assigned subgenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: Junhui just wanted to be a good Omega, but some Alphas are just infuriating.





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluffy but as you read, the fic went a totally different direction... it kinda went social justice-y? like you could apply it to women's rights  
> i already had two other fics in progress, but i really wanted to write a/b/o  
> sorry i cant write smut, i did once, and it was so uncomfortable... so i applaud anyone who can actually do it  
> i finally got out of school, but im still pretty busy with friend stuff so eros is basically on a indefinite hiatus  
> fun fact: like a cat's (my first wonhui fic) anniversary is in two weeks and i'm trying to write part 2  
> fun fact 2: i couldnt really find a song, so i used wine by suran  
> EDIT: due to comments and rereading it, i decided to tweak a bunch of stuff, so it isn't as dub-con-y(?) or rape(y) as before since i didn't explicitly give consent... some parts can be taken that way now, but it isn't as bad as the original

The teacher slapped his pointer onto the chalkboard where he wrote Omega in big bolder characters, underlined intensely. The room erupted into loud groans and someone slammed their head onto their desk.

“Omega,” the teacher stated. “You have all presented as Omegas.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Minghao cursed under his breath. Junhui, sitting next to him, jabbed him with a sharp elbow. The teacher ignored Minghao’s comment and continued with his lesson. He was used to annoyed teenagers listening to the same speech every year. It wasn't his fault mating/heats were part of the curriculum.

“What makes one an Omega?” he asked the class. No one answered and someone coughed. The teacher rolled his eyes. “Omegas are ones who can be impregnated no matter what gender, going through fertile periods called heats. Most of you are around 16-18, meaning your heat will be in a few years.”

Junhui shuddered and Jeonghan flicked him in the shoulder.

“For heats…” the teacher drones on and on, but Junhui soon blocked him out.

The day he presented as an Omega was the worst day in his life. Ever since he was born, people said he was going to be an Alpha. An active child who talked to everyone; he had none of the submissive, pretty, or docile traits of an Omega. Headstrong, his grandfather patted Junhui’s little head and called him the proud Wen Alpha. Too bad as a lanky 15-year-old, Junhui collapsed at dance practice one day, cold sweat and shivers overtaking his body.

His dance teacher scooped him up and sent him to the local medical center. His parents stood outside the room with clasped hands, ready to be proud Alpha parents, or at least come out with a beta boy. But as the doctor came out, the overwhelming scent of not Alpha and not beta came flowing out.

The distinctive kick of confidence was lacking in the scent and there were no ambitious undertones. Just the attractive scent of Omega.

His father’s face hardened and his mother forced a smile. They walked into a huddled Junhui who was shaking under the blankets, scared to face his parents.

No matter how much his parents forced smiles, Junhui knew they were disappointed.

Junhui was an Omega, whether they like it or not.

The bell rung, cutting the teacher off from a long drone of waiting to fuck until you had a mate, not that anyone listened. Junhui grabbed his books and headed out of the class, friends tagging along behind him.

How Junhui wished he at least looked like an Omega. Jeonghan with his pretty smile and silky locks, nice eyes, was the definition of Omega. Many had courted him, though the pretty Omega was also the definition of picky. With Seungkwan, his cute smile and silly personality drew out the dominating personas in many Alphas, and even some betas. Even Minghao, his sharp tongue and witty remarks contradicted the submissive Omega demeanor, yet he could use his short height and big eyes to get what he wanted. Junhui recalled on many nights with grumpy Minghao just snuggling against him, pressing his face into the older Omega’s neck. And Junhui just knew Minghao’s partner would be so lucky to call their Omega mate Minghao.

Junhui on the other hand was not a stereotypical Omega. Alphas would pick on his strong Omega scent and turn to see someone just as tall as them with just as much muscles; not someone they could easily pick up and fuck into submission. Omegas would see the tall man and slink up next to him before getting a big whiff of the pungent Omega scent screaming the docile personality they themselves had. They would all turn around, nose high in the air, leaving Junhui with low spirits.

He absolutely hated the rigorous social caste implemented with the sub gender identities. How he was treated like a fragile China doll, always needing a Beta or Alpha to accompany him, the expectation to be a domestic housewife; he hated all of it. He wanted to be a singer, but barely any Omegas broke through that barrier, subjected to years of abuse and torment.

A whiny Omega was undesirable. The only good thing was their wombs, and that was it.

Junhui shook his head and continued down the hall. His Omega friends chattered behind him as they headed into the cafeteria. The rest of his friends sat at a circular table in the far-right corner they had claimed at the beginning of the year.

“Hey guys,” a large Alpha, named Seungcheol, greeted. “How was Omega Health 101?” he asked with the childish grin Junhui’s ever seen. He just glared at the annoying Alpha and sat across from Mingyu.

Junhui envied Mingyu. The two seemed the same, tall with bronzed skin that made them stand out from the rest, but Mingyu was the lucky one. He had presented as an Alpha the same time Junhui did, meeting each other in the medical center. Mingyu not only presented at a younger age, but he was the Alpha. Junhui remembered hearing small sneakers slap on the tile floors of the medical center as the boy proudly showed off his new status to his parents as Junhui huddled under the blanket. He remembered the praise given by Mingyu’s parents; how it was a stark comparison to the reaction his parents gave him.

“I hope I don’t present as an Omega,” the youngest in their group said. Chan was only 15, a late bloomer who had not presented yet. He wasn’t embarrassed, just enjoying his neutral status as long as possible.

“Shut the fuck up, Junhui will kill you if you say shit like that,” Seungkwan said as he stole some fries from Hansol’s tray. The young Alpha just stared at the hands grabbing his food, sitting stiffly. He was also a late bloomer, and had just presented a week ago, coming back to school this week. It seemed like he was scared of Omegas now, shying away from all the Omegas in the school, clinging to Seungcheol and Mingyu.

Chan smiled nervously, eyes flitting back to the headstrong Omega staring daggers at him; Omega sub gender inequalities were always a sore subject, especially with Junhui.

Dokyeom and Soonyoung just snickered. The Betas among the group, along with the quiet Jisoo and angry Jihoon, loved making fun of the troubles both Alphas and Omegas go through every few months.

“Did you hear a new Alpha transferred to this school?” Mingyu asked, wrapping an arm around Minghao. The two swore they weren’t a couple, but were very touchy and Junhui was jealous. Every year, their Omega health teacher recommended a close Alpha friend, whether romantic or platonic, just for protection and comfort. But no one wanted to be that Alpha friend for Junhui.

Jeonghan shook his head as he opened his yogurt. “Tell us more,” he said.

“He’s in my Literature class,” Mingyu explained. “Shorter than me, but taller than Junhui.” Junhui flinched, hating how his height was almost that of an Alpha’s. It was out of the norm. “Pale, quiet, but pretty hot. A lot of Omegas are trying to court him already.”

Junhui blinked. Just another Alpha to look at him with pity or disgust. He abruptly stood up. “I need to make up my lab from last week.” His friends just stared at him, Omegas looking at him with pity. Junhui’s heat had hit just last month, and because of he was so stressed, he had forgotten to take suppressants. The heat was the worse he had besides his first, and he was stuck in bed for a week.

The halls were empty and he found himself in the chemistry labs with his teacher munching on a salad. “Junhui,” she called out excitedly. “Ready for your lab?”

He nodded, setting his backpack on the floor. The Omega part of him crawling out, quiet and submissive. Junhui hated it.

“So it's a simple fire lab,” she explained, heading to one of the stations. “You take different chemicals and light them on fire, and depending on the color, you can determine what it is. Very easy, you'll be fine.”

Junhui just nodded, grabbing an apron and protective eyewear. He started to turn on the Bunsen burner when someone knocked on the door. A huge whiff of assertive and dominance filled Junhui’s nostrils and he almost doubled over.

An Alpha stood at the doorway. Pale skin, dark hair, and the sexiest bitch face, Junhui’s Omega instincts kicked into overdrive.

He huffed and shoved the dirty minds to the back of his head. It's not like the Alpha would have an interest in him. Junhui was the least desirable Omega, as said by countless frustrated Alphas and jealous Omegas. But his ears still pricked up when the Alpha started talking

“Hi, I'm Wonwoo,” the Alpha greeted in the deepest voice Junhui had ever heard; the rasp sending tingles down his spine. “I just transferred to the school, and I was talking to a couple people and they mentioned that I missed out on a lab that was important to the final project.”

The chemistry teacher nodded. “Yeah, we just started a unit for chemical characteristics. Throughout this unit, we conduct different labs, testing different properties of different chemicals. And our final project is taking one unknown chemical and figuring out its identity through its properties. Lucky for you, we just started it, so you only missed out on one lab. Junhui, here, missed out on it too; you can join him back there.”

Junhui internally groaned and braced himself for the presence of an Alpha. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the Alpha approach; pheromones filling his nose and making him dizzy.

The Alpha wasn’t much taller than him, in fact, if Junhui stood a bit straighter, he would be taller, but the aura surrounding the Alpha just screamed dominance and authority. Junhui straightened his shoulders and forced himself to maintain a cool face as he looked at the Alpha.

“I’m Junhui,” Junhui greeted, holding out his hand. The Alpha stared at it for a second before gripping it tightly and shaking it. “Wonwoo.” Junhui’s hand felt like it was on fire. He ripped his hand away and turned back to the station. “We’re lighting different chemicals on fire to see the reaction. You need to wear an apron and glasses.”

The Alpha silently nodded and went to grab his gear. Junhui headed into the back to get the materials, giving himself an internal pep talk. Junhui wasn’t normally this affected by Alphas, but Wonwoo was just potent. Some people gave off extremely strong pheromones. With Alphas, their authority could fill the whole room even when they were the youngest or Omegas could secrete a sickly-sweet aphrodisiac that either turned people on or off. Those people were never lonely, always asserting their presence, making them the center of attention. 

Junhui was not like that. Combined with his un-Omega like appearance, his pheromones were muted. It never spread across the room like many other Omegas’, and many didn't even know his sub gender until they were breathing down his neck. Minghao had commented about the concentration of his pheromones, being extremely packed, almost making people sick of they came close enough. Not that anyone did.

Junhui quickly grabbed the equipment and headed back to the lab where the pale Alpha stood. His face was void of emotion as he watched the tall Omega turn the gas on.

Junhui just struck a match when a hand brushed against his waist. Junhui jumped a meter into the air, dropping it on the lab table. He turned around, fire in his eyes.

“Don't fucking touch me,” he hissed; his Omega pheromones were leaking out of his pores. The teacher just so happened to be out of the room, leaving two hormonal boys together.

The Alpha glared back, the first emotion Junhui had seen Wonwoo show through. Junhui started to feel his nostrils clog up with scent of dominance. Of course, the Alpha would act all assertive when he was the one who put his hands on an unsuspecting Omega.

“I'm sorry! I just thought you needed help,” he growled, obviously ticked off at the Omega’s defiance.

“Well, I don’t like random Alphas just grabbing me,” Junhui shot back, standing up straighter in an attempt to make him the same size as Wonwoo.

"I just brushed against you," Wonwoo whispered, barely audible for Junhui's straining ears.

The heated tension rose as the two boys stared at each other before the teacher’s neutral beta smell flowed back into the room. Junhui tore his gaze away and light another match; Wonwoo making sure to stand a meter away, watching Junhui with a challenging glare.

The rest of the lab flowed smoothly; Wonwoo letting Junhui take charge. Holding the chemical in tweezers and scribbling down the data.

He just handed the materials to the Omega, shooting fiery glances at the slender boy. Wonwoo felt an excitement in the pit of his belly stirring as he watched the Omega work at the lab. He didn’t think of himself as a conceited Alpha, but he was picky with the people he wanted to mess around with. It sounded absolutely pretentious, but Wonwoo hated the stereotypical Omega. The petite and skinny boys and girls, whining when things didn’t go their way, using seduction as their only flirting method.

Wonwoo just wanted someone he could handle a fight before he pinned them down and fucked them into oblivion. Is that bad to ask for? Wonwoo didn’t think so as he stared at the Omega lighting up the last chemical and recording the blue reaction. Junhui was a breath of fresh air, exhilarating and beautiful. A challenge ready to be conquered.

After Junhui scribbled down the conclusion, he stuffed the data sheet into his backpack and took off, saying a quick goodbye to the teacher. The Omega stuffed his hands into his pockets, speed walking away from the commanding Alpha.

“Wait, Junhui,” a deep voice called down the hallway. Junhui closed his eyes in defeat and sighed. No matter how much he hated being an Omega, his instincts still kicked his ass. He turned around to see the Alpha walking towards him. Wonwoo walked coolly down the hallway, head cocked out, and Junhui swore the Alpha was purposefully releasing as much pheromones as possible as all his senses were clogged with the superior scent.

“What?” Junhui asked impatiently, hopping from one foot to the next.

Wonwoo reached a pale hand out and gripped Junhui’s tan wrist, scribbling several digits on it. “Call me,” the Alpha stated. “You're interesting.”

Junhui watched as Wonwoo winked at him and walked away, leaving a furious and sexually frustrated Omega behind.

* * *

 “Fuck, you reek,” Minghao complained when Junhui finally arrived at Minghao’s apartment. The younger Omega laid on the couch, flipping through TV channels. Junhui had went to the convenience store and bought as much junk as possible, still ticked off at the Alpha. “What Alpha have you been boning?”

“No one,” Junhui growled, opening a bag of chips. The Omega grabbed a handful, stuffing it into his mouth. He always ate his feelings.

Mingyu walked out of his kitchen with two glasses of water, wrinkling at his nose at the strong Alpha stench. “Junhui, you met Wonwoo?” he asked, setting a class down next to Minghao and flopping onto the couch.

“Oh, is that your new Alpha friend?” Minghao piped up, grabbing Mingyu’s arm and rubbing his cheek on it. If the two weren’t interrogating him, Junhui would have thrown up. He narrowed his eyes and ate another handful of chips.

“No,” he said, but a sickly, sweet scent wafted into the two other boys’ noses. Junhui cursed his Omega instincts that just had to release pheromones when his emotions went into overdrive.

Minghao smirked. “You’re lying, boy.” The younger’s eyes drifted down to Junhui’s wrist lying on his lap. “And you got his number, sweet. Now you won’t be a lonely motherfucker.”

Junhui bit back a snarl and snatched his wrist back with the phone number inked onto his skin with Sharpie. “I didn’t ask for it. He just grabbed me and wrote it down.”

“How did you meet him anyways?” Mingyu asked, gently removing his arm from Minghao grasp to grab his glass of water.

“During the chemistry lab,” Junhui responded, self-consciously rubbing his arm. “He needed to do the same lab I missed out on and it was so awkward. He just stared at me, and he even grabbed my waist! He was so infuriating.”

“Sounds like you got the hots for him,” Minghao commented, bracing for the shit storm Junhui was going to throw at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Junhui huffed and crossed his arms. “I thought you guys were my friends.” The two other boys glanced at each other and giggled. A grumpy Junhui was the cutest thing ever.

“We are,” Minghao said, winking at Junhui. “But you're lonely. You need to hang out with other people… namely an Alpha who can take care of our grumpy Junhui.”

“I’m not a baby; stop cooing at me.”

* * *

 “You didn’t call me.” Junhui flinched. Why couldn’t he stop at his locker without anyone bothering him? Last week it was Hansol running away from a hoard of Omega girls, yesterday Seokmin had slapped Soonyoung and used Junhui as a human shield, and now Wonwoo.

“It’s only been a day,” Junhui drawled, shoving a book into his locker and slamming it shut. He turned to look at the excessively annoying Alpha, bracing his forearm against the ugly metal, smirking down at the Omega.

“And I said to call me.”

“You didn’t say when.”

Wonwoo breathed through his nostrils and glared at Junhui. “Why are you so difficult?”

“I’m sorry,” Junhui bit back. “Is it because I’m too ugly to be like other Omegas?”

“No, I said you’re interesting.”

“So I'm interesting and ugly?” Junhui asked sarcastically. Wonwoo growled. And the Omega tried to leave, only to be stopped by a hand slamming into the locker in front of him.

“At least tell me why you didn’t call me.”

Junhui glared at the cocky Alpha. “Maybe it’s because you grab unsuspecting Omegas.”

"I just brushed up against you! It was an accident!"

"Sure, you're so cocky and full of yourself," Junhui jeered.

A dark look formed onto Wonwoo’s face, and Junhui suddenly regretted being sassy. Arms circled his waist and the Omega was pushed against the lockers, locks digging into the tender flesh of Junhui’s back. A high-pitched whine escaped Junhui; he didn’t even know that he could make that noise. Wonwoo was obviously pleased by that as he shoved his nose next to Junhui’s, tightly gripping the thin waist. “You mean I grabbed you like this?”

Junhui couldn’t breathe without getting a gulp of Wonwoo, and it was so, so sexy. Everything was consumed with the dominating Alpha scent. He finally managed a nod, nose brushing up and down on the Alpha’s cheek. He felt like the Omega he didn't want to be for letting himself succumb to his sexual desires, but one day wouldn't hurt, right?

“Call me,” the Alpha demanded, loosening his grip, to stare intensely into the Omega's eyes, hands on Junhui's shoulders.

“I washed the number off,” Junhui whispered, internally high-fiving himself at that comeback.

"Then can we go talk in the library or after school somewhere?"

"No. The only way I will go with you is if you pick me up."

"Is that a request?"

Junhui's eyes widened. "What?"

“Anything for you,” Wonwoo said, and his muscles tensed. Junhui thought he was being let go, but his feet were lifted off the ground, and he found himself slung over Wonwoo’s shoulder as the Alpha ran out of the school.

The Omega tried to squirm out, but gave up. He wasn't exactly mad about Wonwoo taking control, besides, when was the last time someone picked? He felt like a little kid again, hoisted over his father's shoulders as they spun around; he might as well enjoy the ride. 

And also, how was Wonwoo so strong? They were the same size, yet the Alpha picked Junhui up like a bag of feathers.

"You know I was kidding," Junhui commented as he bounced on top of Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulders, and Junhui could feel it nudging his stomach.

Wonwoo soon set the Omega down next to a fancy sports car. "I'm going to give you a proposal."

Junhui quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Either you come with me or you can skip the rest of school."

"What great options," Junhui said sarcastically. "I feel so free."

"If you don't decide in five seconds, I'm driving off without you."

"Okay, do that then."

Wonwoo sighed. "Well, will you come with me if I buy you food?"

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Junhui exclaimed, jumping into the passenger seat. "I'm a slut for free food."

Wonwoo's face twisted, ego bruised. Somehow, the Omega found free food more desirable than Wonwoo, and he felt pretty upset over that. 

With a sour look on his face, Wonwoo slipped into the driver's seat, starting the engine and speeding out of the school's parking lot, grumbiling about feeling less uperior to free food. “Where are we going?” Junhui asked, after a few awkward seconds.

“Somewhere,” Wonwoo responded. And of course, Wonwoo slipped on aviators. It was like he wanted to rile Junhui up as much as possible, and it was working. Junhui huffed and flopped down onto the seat. He could at least enjoy the fancy car if he was accompanied by an overbearing Alpha.

Wonwoo seemed to be driving forever, entering places Junhui had never been in. The adrenaline was dying down, heartbeat slowing down, and Junhui’s eyelids were growing heavy and his head tipped over. Wonwoo glanced over at the Omega to find him fast asleep, curled up against the window, head leaning against the cool glass, softly snoring.

Junhui was so endearing.

The Omega only awoke when Wonwoo shoved his shoulder. Junhui's eyes shot open and immediately narrowed at the Alpha. “We're at my house.”

“I thought you were buying me food.”

Wonwoo just smirked. “I have food in my house."

Junhui scowled. "You lie."

“Since you're being a baby, tell me about yourself,” Wonwoo said as got out of his car.

The Omega stuck out his tongue. "Not until I have food. You know, the free food you promised me."

Wonwoo groaned and led the tanned boy into his house. Junhui was like the temptation that kept on giving. And by giving, Wonwoo meant Junhui's a fucking devil whose only intention was bruising his ego. He entered the kitchen, a large open space with granite table tops and shiny appliances. Junhui was jealous.

Several bags of chips were thrown at him, and Junhui was knocked out of his daze. "Here's your free food," Wonwoo drawled. "Now can you tell me about yourself."

“Why should I?” Junhui asked childishly. If the Alpha was going to act like a child, so would Junhui.

“Because you're locked in my house and refused to call me.”

“It's more like your kitchen where I can walk to the front and unlock the door. Besides why are you so hung up on me calling? You’re such a child.”

“Maybe I would be more mature if you actually talked to me!”

“You grabbed my waist!”

“And I'll grab it again.”

“Don't you dare.”

Junhui almost screeched as arms circled his waist, pulling his torso flush against the Alpha’s. He could feel the muscles tense as Wonwoo gripped Junhui tighter. “Like this, Junhui?”

“Yeah, so stop it. I want to eat my _free_ food.”

“I think not,” Wonwoo said, making sure to pause after every character. His face got close to Junhui again, deep brown eyes staring into the other’s depths.

Junhui shoved his face even closer. If Wonwoo was going to be cocky, so would he. “Well, I think yes.”

All Junhui could feel was Wonwoo, Alpha, and Wonwoo. The whole room was a mixture of Alpha and Omega pheromones, entwining together, creating such a potent scent. Junhui would have felt sick if he wasn't so turned on.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Wonwoo stated.

Junhui felt breathless, but he didn't want to loose at this game they were playing. He narrowed his eyes, and moved even closer. "Not if I kiss you first."

He didn't know which boy moved first, but one moment, they were glaring at each other, and the next, Junhui was in the hottest make out session he has ever been in.

He never knew how hot it was to make out with an Alpha who wanted to fight with him. Wonwoo’s hands had wandered to grip his neck to deepen the kiss. Junhui didn't want to be that weak Omega, so he shoved his tongue inside of Wonwoo's mouth.

Wonwoo let out an amused laugh before deepening the kiss. Their tongues four for dominance, and it was the most fun Wonwoo has had with an Omega so far. Junhui tried to get leverage by shoving his hands into Wonwoo’s hair and gripping the ebony strands.

Wonwoo smirked at Junhui's attempt to act like an Alpha despite the submission oozing out of his pores. Wonwoo ripped his lips away, licking his lips slowly, making sure the reaction out of Junhui was nothing, but arousal.

He smirked at Junhui before shoving his face into the Omega’s neck and took a deep breath of the sweet smell. He was the honestly the best Omega Wonwoo has ever smelled; it wasn't overpowering, but had that addictive sweetness that enticed Alphas.

The Alpha started nibbling on the soft fleshy part of Junhui's neck; the Omega letting out small whines. Everything was just lust and carnal desire.

Wonwoo's hand had just crept up Junhui's shirt, feeling the toned torso before Nu'est's latest single blasted from Junhui's ass.

Wonwoo groaned and let Junhui leave his embrace. He left a pale hand dancing under Junhui's shirt, running a calloused finger up and down the bumps and divots of the Omega’s stomach.

“Where the fuck are you?”

“Well, hello to you, too, Minghao,” Junhui greeted into his phone.

“Are you forgetting something?” Junhui scrunched up his face before realization hit him.

“Oh, fuck,” he said, scrambling off the bed. “I was supposed to give you a ride home.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo kidnapped me.”

Wonwoo frowned and flicked Junhui in the stomach. “No, you came willingly when I offered you food,” he said.

"Fine, Wonwoo bribed me into skipping school, and his house is bomb. I'm going to steal his fancy toilet paper later."

“Whatever, I got a ride from Mingyu.” But Junhui knew the smaller Omega was dying to know what the fuck Junhui was doing with Wonwoo.

“Of course you did.”

“Shut the fuck up, bitch. Just to let you know you missed out on another chemistry lab; we got to put stuff in acid.”

“Fuck.”

“Now go back to fucking Wonwoo.”

“I wasn’t-” Junhui’s words died down as the phone cut off. _Bitch, hung up on me._

Junhui clicked off his phone, and rolled back onto Wonwoo’s bed. “I hate you.”

“Sure, you especially hated me when we were sucking faces.”

Junhui just huffed. “Take me home. We missed out on another lab and I left my car at the parking lot.”

“So demanding,” Wonwoo commented as he sat up. He smirked at Junhui who was turning a dark red.

“You’re infuriating. And I get to keep all the food you gave me."

* * *

 It wasn't until over a month later, Junhui could go and make up his chemistry lab. The teacher decided to hold it back in case more students missed out on other labs.

Junhui found himself alone in the back with Wonwoo checking out his ass again. The tension was just as strong as their first meeting. Luckily, in the month, there were no kidnappings or briberies. In fact, Wonwoo stayed relatively far away from Junhui. 

And it infuriated Junhui.

You couldn't just make out with someone and leave them hanging without wrapping up loose ends. He watched with narrowed eyes as Omega after Omega hung of the Alpha’s arm, like some sort of trophy wife.

Well, to be fair, he didn't actively seek the Alpha out either, and Junhui cursed the pragmatic voice taunting him in his head.

But he was still pissed to say the least. Wonwoo was the first Alpha that reciprocated affection to the abnormal Omega. And he hated it. He felt like a jealous Omega bitch, which he kind of was. Wonwoo wasn't even his official Alpha.

He made it a point to ignore the Alpha during the makeup lab.

“You know, you're sexy when you're trying to prove me wrong.” Junhui glared at the Alpha, fury in his eyes. “I know you're ignoring me, Junhui.”

“Okay, can you hand me an extra pipette?”

That seemed to do the trick as Wonwoo let out a low growl from the bottom of his throat, but obliged. He practically threw the pipette at the Omega.

Junhui gritted his teeth, but continued the lab, dropping a bit of vinegar in each spot plate.

“You know, I’m just preparing you to be a better Omega.”

Everything froze in Junhui. It suddenly became cold, and he felt his pheromones pour out of his glands. “What is that supposed to be mean?”

Junhui turned to see Wonwoo sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “You're not like other Omegas.” Junhui flinched. “So, I was just preparing you in case an Alpha didn't like the way you acted."

“So playing around with other Omegas was the way to go?”

“After we hung out at my house, you didn't come try to talk to me. How was I supposed to know you were still interested?”

"You didn't make a move either."

"Because you were avoiding me after. I never saw you in the hallways or anything!"

"It's called having a life," Junhui spit. "I have other things to do than bother an Alpha who has  _so_ many other Omegas."

"Fuck you," Wonwoo growled. "No wonder no Alpha wants you."

“You're a joke,” Junhui said, chest painfully squeezing. He hadn't even known Wonwoo that long, but he already felt emotionally attached to the Alpha. Maybe it was just his Omega pheromones, but it still hurt.

It was a childish game that neither boy would win. 

“Boys? Is everything okay back there?” The teacher asked, oblivious to the copious amounts of pheromones battling for dominance in the room.

Wonwoo glanced over and gave a fake smile. “Yep. Everything's just peachy.”

Junhui couldn't stand it anymore. “You're infuriating,” he whispered, except the flirty tones were absent; tone flat. Junhui felt deflated and like a stupid Omega. A clingy bitch who couldn't control their feelings

Junhui could feel the sting of tears, but he ignored it and sniffed, whirling around and grabbed his backpack. Insecurities bubbled up and he wanted to scream “Teacher,” he called out. “I'm not feeling well. Can I come back tomorrow?”

“Oh, of course, darling,” she said. Junhui was thankful for the act of kindness and smiled. “I hope you feel better.”

“Thank you,” he whispers and as out of the door in a matter of seconds. He swore he hear Wonwoo call after him, but it probably was his imagination. But Wonwoo was right. No one want an Omega like Junhui. No one did.

* * *

 After the whole Wonwoo debacle, Junhui had went to Minghao house to mope. The younger had bought many cartons of ice cream and had Junhui’s head in his lap, brushing the chocolate strands with his fingers. Mingyu tried to crash the party, but Minghao kicked the boisterous Alpha out, stating this was an Omega-only party. Besides, the presence of an Alpha would just screw with Junhui’s emotions even more.

Jeonghan smiled sympathetically, rubbing a comforting palm on Junhui’s calf. Minghao’s room was filled with soft Omega pheromones, and Junhui felt so relaxed. He loved how his friends were so in tune with his emotions, lying in the quiet and basking in the motherly scent the Omegas around him emitted.

“How are you?” Jeonghan asked as Seungkwan walked back into the room with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, which Junhui gratefully took.

“Fine,” Junhui said hoarsely. “Just feeling stupid. I’ve only known him for a month and my body actually craved him. It was so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Seungkwan replied, flopping down next to Junhui, smiling gently. “You’re an Omega. No matter how much you hate it, your instincts will always kick in and you found a potential Alpha. It’s excusable. You probably didn't know how to react to an Alpha who shows interest, that's how I was. Utterly stupid and idiotic.”

Junhui shook his head, shoving a mouthful of ice cream into his body. “I don’t think he even thought of us as equals. I’m always going to be below him. He said he was ‘preparing’ me for other Alphas. He didn’t even think we would last. It’s infuriating.”

Minghao sighed. Junhui acting like a heartbroken Omega was strange. The older Chinese was in the forefront of Omega advocacy, refusing to settle down to only to be a carrier. He written many papers on how Omegas are equals, participated in marches; Junhui was the Omega breaking the stereotype set for Omegas.

But now, a selfish Alpha watered down the fire in Junhui. And Minghao hated that.

“Junhui, just stop,” he said, pushing Junhui off his lap so he sat in front of him, the two staring at each other. “Remember the time Seungkwan cried for a week because an Alpha said he was too chubby to love?” Seungkwan scowled. That was from the beginning of high school, a time of insecurities and puberty.

“Yeah,” he replied, stringing his hands together.

“You told him: An Omega’s worth is not based by Alpha approval.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“So, why are you letting Wonwoo’s treatment of you dictate your mood?” Junhui shrank back. Minghao was always scary when he took the role of mom.

“Minghao’s right,” Jeonghan piped up. “You’re the only Omega who got President for student council. You made it easier for Omegas to be their own person.” Junhui nodded, leaning into Jeonghan’s embrace. He absolutely loved when Jeonghan’s motherly hugs; they felt so much like his own mom’s. Jeonghan gripped Junhui’s chin to tilt it up. “Junhui, no matter how much it hurts, you don’t need an Alpha to be a good Omega, you just need to be the Omega you want to be. That’s what you always tell us.”

Junhui smiled brightly, tears dripping from his eyelashes. “Thank you, guys.”

* * *

 

He was still mopey to say the least, but he was getting over it. Whether he had an Alpha to hang off of or not, Junhui was still the Omega who gave a voice to Omegas silenced by oppression. He was still Junhui, and he was fine.

One day in Chemistry, Wonwoo hobbled into the classroom, ten minutes late. His right eye was starting to swell, redness surrounding it, and he had a cut on his left cheek bone. The whole class erupted into whispers because who would want to hurt Wonwoo (well, other than Junhui)? The pale Alpha glanced up from his desk across the room from Junhui, and smiled softly.

Junhui ignored it, of course, but that didn’t stop the curiosity from bubbling up and his heart to pitter patter. He tried not to notice later when Mingyu hugged Minghao, the Alpha sported bruised knuckles.

After that, interactions were limited with Wonwoo. Only the occasional glances across the room, the stares lacking the usual tension, just sadness and apologies. Junhui was dying to find closure, but buried that under busyness with wrapping up loose ends with student council, and getting ready for next year; the last year of his high school career. He felt accomplished, even though there was an emptiness in his chest.

Later, Junhui was running late to graduation. Sloppily knotting his tie before rushing to the arena holding graduation. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Seungcheol, Jisoo, and Jeonghan, especially Jeonghan. He wasn’t ready for his second mother to leave.

Junhui huddled up with Minghao and Seungkwan, cheering the loudest when the graduates threw their hats in the air, a single tear creeping down his cheek. He was the first one up to hug Jeonghan, smiling brightly.

“I’m going to miss you,” he whispered. Jeonghan gave a soft smile, hugging Junhui back.

“I’ll miss you, too, Jun-babe,” Jeonghan replied, planting a soft kiss on Junhui’s forehead. “You’ll be a fine Omega whether I’m by your side or not.”

Junhui smiled brighter and held onto Jeonghan a second longer, more tears threatening to fall, and he breathed in that calming scent of just Jeonghan before the rest of his friends rushed by to join the hug.

“Congratulations!”

“You’re an adult!”

Compliments and encouragements poured out of the boys, devolving into a puddle of voices, and then Junhui felt normal. He felt like the strong Omega without an Alpha, but his closest friends surrounding him. Loud voices, tight hugs, happy tears; Junhui was the Omega without an Alpha, but he was also the Omega with his lovable, fierce, protective, and etc. friends. And that’s all an Omega needed to be a good Omega.

* * *

Deep into mid-summer break, Junhui sat outside his favorite coffee shop, hands nervously playing with his iced coffee. His phone buzzed with his friends’ encouragements and he smiled. Junhui could do this. He needed closure.

The metal chair in front of him scraped on the concrete and Junhui looked up. The pale Alpha in front of him seemed just as nervous, gripping the overpriced milkshake tightly. He sat down shakily and nodded at Junhui.

“Hey,” Wonwoo greeted.

“Hey.”

There was an awkward silence. Wonwoo looked paler than usual, and that’s saying something. Junhui stared at the Alpha; the usual suave confident face replaced by one who looked sick.

“Can we start over?” Wonwoo finally blurted out. Junhui raised an eyebrow.

“I like you… a lot,” Wonwoo confessed, chest heaving up and down. “And we got off on the wrong foot.”

“Yeah, we did,” Junhui drawled.

Wonwoo nervously wiped his face with his palm. “I live in a very stereotypical family. My father is a doctor Alpha, while my Omega mother stays home. I’ve always lived with notion of Omega weakness, and this isn’t an excuse. But I’ve talked to many Omegas, and one way or another, they’ll mention you.”

Junhui cocked his head, hoping they weren’t insults about his un-Omega like appearance.

“They love you,” Wonwoo said, sighing shakily. His eyes glistened with tears. “I didn’t realize how shitty Omegas have it until they mentioned how you got the office to supply Omega supplies for heats and pregnancies. You went through the board to get a nurse specialized with Omega behavior for both physical and mental problems and you even employed an Omega health teacher. You’ve done so much for Omegas. And I wish I known that about you before pursuing you.”

“How does that change anything? I'm still the Omega no one wants, even if I stand up for my kind.”

“I wouldn’t have grabbed you or expected to you to listen to me. I would have respected you. I would have been a fucking decent person because you’re headstrong because that’s how you get things done. Without you, Omegas would be held to a lower position than me and people would be fine with that. Without you, I wouldn’t realize my shitty opinions. Without you, I would have fallen into the same stupid cycle we’re expected to be in,” he said breathlessly. “So, can we start over?” Wonwoo looked so hopeful, eyes bright, gripping his cup tightly and staring into Junhui’s eyes.

Junhui stayed silent and Wonwoo’s eyes dimmed. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Junhui raised his hand towards Wonwoo.

“Hi, I’m Junhui. I’m an Omega, and I don’t need an Alpha to be a good Omega.”

Wonwoo looked shocked, but brightly smiled, and Junhui thought it was beautiful. Their hands grasped onto to the other, smiles spread across each of their faces.

“Hi, I’m Wonwoo. I’m an Alpha, and I'm infuriating. And it's nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
